


Aegon's Christmas Jealousy

by Akky_and_Valor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Cousin Incest, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Holiday Special, Jealousy, Merry Christmas, Multi, Romance, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akky_and_Valor/pseuds/Akky_and_Valor
Summary: Merry Christmas you guys!I hope you enjoy this short oneshot!Big shoutout to Ayoh for the prompt! Much love to you for all your support!We hope you had a safe and eventful holiday!Our new story will come out sometime before the new year and our other story will continue on 1/9Enjoy!!!!!





	Aegon's Christmas Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayoh/gifts).



> Merry Christmas you guys!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short oneshot!
> 
> Big shoutout to Ayoh for the prompt! Much love to you for all your support!
> 
> We hope you had a safe and eventful holiday!
> 
> Our new story will come out sometime before the new year and our other story will continue on 1/9
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!

Robb and Aegon who have been fighting each other since childhood for Visenya's attention are now working together and being extremely protective over Visenya because she's come into her own and is extremely beautiful and all men want her. 

Aegon woke up to another dreary day, as usual Visenya would ride to school with him where she'd be given all the attention possible, just like Rhaenys had until she graduated a year back.

Not that he was jealous of her getting all that attention, quite the opposite. He was jealous of the lack of attention she'd give him, every since she matured and grew into a beautiful young lady.

Rhaenys would generally consul him, when he had his first two years of High School he'd been given as much female attention that any guy could ask for, which made Rhaenys angry. Even now she'd visit occasionally at their School to show she still staked her claim on Aegon, to the frustration of the general female population.

At first Aegon thought it was funny seeing his older Sister get jealous, not until Visenya started last year did he realize exactly what Rhaenys felt. From her first day she'd been catcalled, surrounded and had half the guys asking for her number. Every holiday they were in attendance at the school a line would form and Visenya would receive present after present, alienating her from many of the girls while angering many of the guys due to the competition.

Even their childhood friend Robb Stark had developed quite the notorious crush on Visenya, everyday at school he’d speak with her, the topics varying from that days assignment to discussing their next get together. Aegon had admitted once to Rhaenys his only true competition for Visenya would be Robb, given that next to himself, Robb spent the most time with Visenya.

“Aegon, Visenya made you breakfast, you two should eat and go. You slept in.” Rhaenys whispered from his door, not caring about knocking and breaking him away from his thoughts.  
Aegon let out a deep breath into his pillow and replied. “Yes Rhaenys. I wish you hadn’t broken my alarm clock, I guess next time I’ll have to hold you tighter.” 

Rhaenys didn’t show any embarrassment, instead she replied with something she knew would aggravate Aegon. “I suppose you will. Lucky for you it’ll seem you only have to worry about restraining me, I suppose you know Willas Tyrell has our baby Sister’s hand at the Christmas dance?”

Aegon jumped out of bed and tried leaving his room only to be blocked by Rhaenys. “Now Aegon, don’t be doing anything rash, I’m sure our Sister only wishes to enjoy her first date. Perhaps she can build her experience in-” 

She wasn’t able to finish her snarky sentence with Aegon’s hand over her mouth, she settled instead with a look Aegon knew all too well. Rhaenys got the rise from him she wanted and she didn’t have to deal with Willas either, knowing Aegon would.

He dashed to the kitchen, not having changed from his sleeping attire of just pajama pants, something Visenya hated due to the indecent comments everyone else in the house would make. When Aegon finally got to the kitchen table he saw Visenya seated, her food already half eaten while she played on her phone with a bright smile. Another plate next to her was piled full of Bacon, Sausage, Pancakes, Eggs and Hashbrowns, all made to his liking. Aegon’s bitter mood from Rhaenys’ earlier comment immediately vanished as he wrapped his arms around Visenya and pulled her into his chest, which caused her to sputter and blush.

“Thank you Visenya, it looks amazing.”

“Y-Yeah no problem Aegon, you should get dressed though.” Visenya replied, her eyes downcast until Aegon lifted her chin and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Visenya and Aegon dined in relative silence, the latter realizing the time and scrambling to get ready. Once he finished he all but sprinted to his personal car, which Visenya was already in controlling the aux cord. With his families rich status in the City they had bought up much of the land surrounding the school, which made the drive no more than five minutes but their parents encouraged them to drive, not wishing their kids to walk anywhere.

When he pulled them into the schools parking lot is when it donned on him again just what Rhaenys had said earlier. “Viseny-”

Before he could say anything further Visenya gave him a big hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for the ride Aegon! See you later.”

Visenya shot from her seat and into the school, already forming a train of her more adamant followers.

“Aegon.”

He turned and saw his best friend/largest rival, Robb. “Robb.”

“Care to guess who Visenya is going to the Christmas dance with?”

Aegon saw the barely disguised rage and smiled viciously. “Not Willas. We can deal with him and any other dandy who tries it, we’re the two that’re rivals, none of these other stupid fucks.”

Robb laughed and stuck his hand out to Aegon. “Agreed. A truce for now then, Targaryen?”

Aegon nodded his head. “A truce, Stark.”

But she's a bit innocent and naive and just thinks everyone is just being friendly with her. 

Visenya continued from class to class as she did on a daily basis, getting her usual winks and hugs from all who approached. When she made it to her final class of the day she saw Robb in the seat behind her and waved to him, something he returned before she got on her phone while waiting for the teacher to arrive.

“Visenya? My friends and I were planning on seeing the new Star Wars movie a couple days after Christmas, would you be interested in joining?”

Visenya looked up to the young man in front of her and smiled. “Of course, I love movies!”

The young man smiled back and made his move. “Great! Could I get your number so we can text for the details?”

She nodded and wrote her number down on a piece of paper, handing it to the giddy young man who quickly fled.

Robb was just about to take her in conversation but he was beaten to it by another young man, this one being Willas Tyrell. 

“The beautiful Visenya Targaryen, how has your day been, my lady?”

Visenya blushed slightly and replied. “It has been great as usual, Willas.”

“I’m gla-”  
Willas was cut off by the teacher, Mr. Connington, barging in the room and starting the class. It would seem Robb didn’t have to get involved, this time.

So the guys come to work with each other to fend off all the creeps paying attention to her. 

After the class ended and Visenya was swarmed by her followers, Robb texted Aegon. 

_Aegon. Would you be able to get every guys number in this school? I have a plan that might just work._

Robb only had to wait half a minute at most before his phone dinged. 

_Done. What is this master plan of yours, Stark?_

Laughing at Aegon’s question, Robb quickly filled his partner in crime in. 

_We’re both from large and powerful Houses. If we were to voice our… displeasure with the men pursuing Visenya, I assume most of the competition will vanish._

Aegon on the other end laughed out loud in the middle of the hall, causing some stares to head his way. 

_Brilliant, Stark. You know what to say. For those of Higher birth, we can deal with in person, Willas especially. This won’t throw him from her._

Robb agreed, watching Willas drag Visenya from lesser guys conversations and into his groups instead. 

_He will be dealt with, I’m sending the message now._

While watching all the men hit on Visenya without tiring, Robb typed up the message that was to be sent. When he finished he sat back and smiled at it before he clicked send.

_To all ‘men’ interested in Visenya Targaryen. Cease your efforts of taking her home as a prize immediately, if you refuse to, Aegon Targaryen and I ( Robb Stark ) will deal with you in person. I’m sure you wouldn’t wish to risk your families names or positions just in interest of a young woman. For those of you who think you can get away with this and continue, keep looking over your shoulder, we’re watching you._

Robb sat back and heard phones going off like crazy, many of the guys close to Visenya whipped open their phones and looked at the screen with intense stares. Almost at once it was like Visenya put on bug spray, every man around her except Willas had fled. Willas instead looked to Robb and raised his eyebrows, a smirk on his face. Robbs phone sounded in response.

_Is she not related to the both of you? That would be sinful my friends. Why not let her enjoy herself and leave the nest? Though I suppose I would be jealous too if I weren’t picked, oh well._

Red was all Robb saw after he read that, instantly he copied and pasted it to Aegon and told him who it was from. It seemed Aegon was just as angry as Robb.  
_That fucking bastard, he’ll have to be dealt with. I just received his schedule from the principal, Willas will leave the school with a friend at 15:15 at the southern most exit. We will be waiting for them their._

Robb nodded in person, not that Aegon would see that, and replied a simple ‘Ok’. Justice would come soon.

Aegon after sending that leaned back in his seat and kicked the one in front of him. Nothing but anger was registered in his body, the remainder of the day blinked past him until the clock read 15:10, he sprinted to the southern exit and waited behind the door, where Robb already was.

“Stark. Just as eager as I, it seems.”

“Targaryen, aye. I respect you enough as my sole rival, any other must be removed.”

Aegon and Robb waited for another few minutes until the door opened and out stepped Willas and a less important young man neither knew the name of. Once they stepped out Aegon and Robb left from their spots behind the door.

Aegon spoke in a faux surprise tone. “Willas? How weird it is to see you here. Though that is beneficial, it would seem you wish to continue your pursuit of Visenya.”

Willas didn’t show any signs of nervousness. “Is it? I suppose you’re going to threaten me but we all know neither of you have the guts to lay a hand on me or Dickon here. It would mean the loss of the Tyrell’s support.” Willas finished with a smug smile until he heard Aegon’s retort.

“I suppose losing the Reach would be a shame, but as I recall Father wishes to bring in many imports from Volantis and Lys. To strengthen relations and if we lost your support no doubt they’d be able to supply us just what we need.” 

For the first time Willas showed nerves. “You would go that far over a girl?”

Robb laughed. “That’s why none of you deserve her. She’s not just ‘a girl’, she’s a beautiful, amazing woman. One in which you don’t des-”

Dickon threw a punch straight at the Stark, before it could reach him however he was tackled by Aegon, Dickon taking almost all of the damage as they went down the three feet on to the concrete. Aegon stood up and kicked him in the chest while he was down, when he looked back he saw Robb grappling with Willas until he kicked him between the legs and threw him down next to Dickon. Both Aegon and Robb roughed them up further on the ground, once they were satisfied Aegon finished their conversation.

“It would be a shame to lose the Reach, though you aren’t irreplaceable. Don’t worry about Visenya either, I’ll take her in your stead, _friend_.

Aegon and Robb cleaned up and made it to the parking lot, where Visenya was waiting, once she noticed them she made her way to them and started yelling.

“Aegon! Robb! What is with you two? Every guy friend I have is either too scared to be seen with me! Even Willas and Dickon! They’re both a bloody mess with some mysterious cover story!”

Aegon and Robb both looked down, seemingly in an act of shame, truthfully they did so to hide their smiles. It seemed their plans had worked, no longer will Visenya be seen as a conquest, instead she'll have her true friends, those who were with her far before she came into her beauty.

Visenya failed to notice their smiles and continued her rant. “Explain yourselves! I had the whole school as friends, now every guy is scared shitless of me and every girl stares at me with daggers in their eyes! What did you do?!” She cried out her question, pulling her hands over her eyes to avoid their looks of pity.

Aegon and Robb looked to one another and sighed, a choice had to be made for Visenya. Robb seemed ready to fabricate a story until Aegon shook his head. “Visenya… my Sweet Sister. I apologize for both my behavior and Robb's. You must understand why we did what we did and make your opinion then, please do not judge us until you hear the full story.” Aegon lowered his head and continued his begging at Visenya, who was changing from extremely angry to extremely sad on repeat.

Visenya sniffled out her reply. “Speak.”

Aegon released the breath he'd trapped in his lungs, silently thanking the Gods. “Visenya, these last two years, when you became very popular, you were so happy. Everyone loved seeing you so happy, you were given so much attention by every person who saw you. Guys couldn't stop getting close to you and Girls couldn't stop trying to become your friend in hopes of their luck changing. They weren't doing this for friendship, with your looks you became the envy of the school, much like Rhaenys had at your age.” Realization began donning on Visenya when Robb picked up where Aegon left off.

“Almost every guy wants to get a chance with you, they're like starved hounds looking at a steak. It took Aegon and I a while admittedly, but we figured out you didn't understand their true intentions. So we decided on changing their intentions for you, we threatened every guy that lusted after you, the few that dared defy us were taken care of. As for the girls Rhaenys visited last week… we don't know what she did.”

Visenya's tears had dried during Robb's turn of their explanation and instead she took on an emotionless mask. When Robb finished emotions flashed on her face when she replied. “I see. Thank you both, I guess I just loved being at the center of so many people's attention. Thank you for taking care of me.” -- Visenya wiped away the trails of tears on her cheeks and looked to Aegon -- “Aegon, I want to go home now.”

Aegon and Robb both nodded, secretly sharing a mental high five at Visenya's reaction. 

The trio walked to the parking lot where Robb wished them farewell and drove off. Aegon opened Visenya's door and got in to drive soon after. Before he could drive away though, he felt Visenya leaning over, before he got the chance to turn and see what she was doing he felt a kiss on his left cheek, then another on his right.

“I love you Aegon, thank you.”


End file.
